the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/~ 4 Years of Sibuna blog: 15 Most Memorial House of Anubis Moments of all the Time ~
Here's to us, probably the most powerful fandom Nickelodeon has ever received from a show like House of Anubis. I'm here to thank you guys for the amazing year, and, I'm creating this blog to remind you guys of the TOP 15 Most Memorial House of Anubis memories in the history of Sibuna. Murdered? One of those OMG moments that brought us to a near heart attack. It's Victor killing Rufus! Sure, of course he didn't exactly kill him, but the guy did get him to the hospital... Back then, it was a shock because Rufus was their only hope, but today, I'm kind of glad Victor gave the creeper a bang in the head, he was Sibuna's secret enemy only wanting to get the elixir of life, after all. Rescuing friends and going global Not a big effect on the storyline, but sure caught our breaths at first sight. Remember the time when Patricia got kidnapped by Rufus Zeno, and got rescued by her friends later? And of course, how could we forget the time when she threatened Mrs. Daphne Andrews like a boss. Boy, Patricia sure is a person to catch my eye! Dog-washing date! One thing I obviously know about the writers of House of Anubis is that not only they like to screw up the storyline with the drama, but also are amazing at writing untraditional, weird and funny dates! For a few examples, I'd take Patrome's fake date, Fabina & Amfie's double date, Amber/Mick/Alfie's love triangle situation in the laundry room, but the best one of all I think would be Jeroy washing Mara's beautiful dog Letdown. The dog may have not make Mara a millionaire like she expected, but he sure did make Jerome & Joy a little bit closer to each other! Expelled for finding out the truth? Mr. Sweet may be one of the funniest principals alive, but his mind sure isn't filled with sweetness every day. For example, remember when he expelled Mara for writing a mean article about Vera? Gosh, what a rollercoaster has it been. Thankfully, the students found their way and brought the sweetness ''back in Eric's heart and made him cancel his decision. "Mara's done more to this school than most of us put together!" ... What can I say? He's got a point, you know... Dodgeball masters! One of the most funniest episodes in Anubis history, is an episode where the Anubis house members team up for a one big dodgeball tournament! Oh, the fight is on... And as for Fabian... Who knew a mascott of Anubis could also be a dodgeball master? Gotta mark this one... ...Welcome to Hogwarts... Okay, I obviously made that title not only because of Nina 's quote, but because I spent my whole week watching Harry Potter movies... But anyways, how is it possible to forget the beggining of everything? In the very premiere movie of the show, Nina arrived to her new school because of the schoolarship she won, leaving the United States and moving to a completely different school in a completely different country - England. But, not only the smile she cracks when she's looking at someone, what's more there is to this girl? Her powers, of course! But, not to spoil anything for the ones who didn't watch the show yet, let's move on to our next best saved memory from the show, shall we? ...When your friends are not your friends... One of the most cathy and surprising moments from season 3 must be the girl who we all loved and trusted, Patricia Williamson, betraying her best friends ''Sibunas. No, don't blame her yet! I'm sure she didn't mean it. In fact, Rober Frobisher-Smythe (who freaks me out, by the way) made her do it! By making her a sinner. A very special member of the audience... Wait a minute, is that... Joy? Correct, Patricia! Although... I can't find the part in the script where it says you should announce everyone the news that your missing best friend is in the audience... Anyways, Joy appearing in the middle of the season was literally a moment that made our hearts tremble. "She's back!" we shouted... Until she got caught by the teachers again... But, still, at least you tried, Joy! ;) The day will come when everyone will know my name... That's right, it's Senkhara , y'all! A spirit that haunted us from the very start to the very end... Until she got banished by the Osirian in the finale. SPOILER ALERT! Well, a little late, David. Anyways, the most creepiest thing about this so called forgotten ruler is that she can actually curse you to death. I know, spooky, ha? Chosen as the best villain of the show, Senkhara's creepy crown and black dress still haunts me to this day. Boy, don't try to mess with her. Extra Fact: Sophiya Haque who portrayed the role of the spirit, died in 2012 because of cancer. It's AM, not PM! The most biggest failure made by the teachers was when they took the wrong girl to reform the Cup of Ankh. Of course, it was a little obvious Nina is the Chosen One, because of the voices, her powers and everything, but it sure was surprising when we found out that Nina is the real Chosen One, not Joy. You hear that, Victor? This is what you get for using teenage students to create your own goods! One dream, one night, one kiss, one death. And here we're heading to the top 5! Wow, it's been fun. So, may I continue? The night that made us all jump, blush, smile and scream... Well. Sorta. It's definetly the night when Nina, Joy and Mrs. Daphne put on the same type of dresses, the night when Fabian kissed Joy thinking she was Nina, Nina seeing them kissing together and running back to the house crying and almost falling down the chasm in the tunnels. Damn, that's a lot for one night, right? Thankfully Fabian was fast enough to catch Nina and save her life, after she went to the chasm even after everything happened like in the dream. ...All these insults worth one kiss... Despite the never ending break ups and the drama that sometimes even found away to piss us all off, these babies are meant for each other. Not only they have a lot in common, but they also have that magic which some of the House of Anubis never had. Because let's face it, Peddie rules, y'all. We are one. We are Sibuna. Some of the most important chapters out there in the House of Anubis book would of course be the beggining of Sibuna. If you don't know what that means, tut-tut to you: Sibuna-Anubis-backwards. (duh). Amber came up with an idea that they can't work on the mystery on their own, that's when she formed a secret group titled Sibuna, which, by the way, became not so secretive anymore in The Touchstone of Ra. Throughout all the seasons, the gang made so many adventures together that probably none of us could do. Adventures that brought unity into our fandom. Adventures and memories that made us Sibunas. Goodbye, Sibuna Marked in my head as the most emotional House of Anubis goodbye ever, this is the part where one of the most perfectly developed HOA characters leaves the show and moves to New York. Can I just admit the truth that I almost teared up during this scene? I mean come on, it's not an avarage view to see your favorite character leaving the show after the most emotional hug ever, is it? Thank you, writers, for creating the best House of Anubis hug of all the time. (I can't believe I just said that) Extra Fact: To all of those who wondered what Amber whispered in Alfie 's ear, it's been revealed by the cast on twitter, she said a simple sentence "I love you". Last Dance, First Kiss And here we are, the moment that made our hearts melt. After the fight with Rufus in the school classroom that left us all breathless, and the cup of Ankh being reformed in the cellar, the happy outcome was Fabian and Nina finally revealing their feelings for each other after being chosen as the prom king and queen, sharing the most romantic kiss ever. And of course, the kiss that will stay in our hearts forever. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. And after all of this, damn, what an awesome show has it been! I mean, come on, of course there are many troubles in every show, but I still have that little thing for Anubis which I don't have for any other TV Shows. Especially want to thank the cast & crew who made this show happen in the first place. Thank you for changing our lives with the never forgotten 191 episode long mystery ride through all these amazing 4 years, thank you for creating unity in ourselves and thank you for proving that you can't give up on your dreams. Happy new year, keep your faith strong, believe in yourself, follow your dreams, be there for your friends when they need you... Be a Sibuna! Once a Sibuna, Always a Sibuna ~ David (@SibunaSeason34) Category:Blog posts Category:House of Anubis